Storming Dragons' Territory
by Apphire
Summary: Samantha and her four sisters went through a door into an impossible world. They might end up on either side, after finding a dragon egg! please, please review, or i won't put up the second chapter.


In the stormy silence of the night, it seemed as if tonight was going to be a night of magic. Magic and adventure. Standing in the room were five girls. Piper was the oldest, and the fastest runner. Rose was the second oldest, and was the quietest of all. Then there was Miranda, third, and prettiest. But there was as always Laura, forth, and best at writing. Yet, there is still one girl left. One who is smarter than you. That's me. Samantha. My sisters and I were way off course to think that to night was just any other night. Piper being the oldest, was listening for the re assuring sounds of the door shutting. We were supposed to wait until the morning to go exploring, but the mansion we had just moved into was so interesting.

Piper was the one who had suggested that we explore when our parents left for the welcoming party. I was as usual busy with the advanced work that I was doing (in other words Advanced University work). I had been distracted enough to say yes. So that was how we had ended up waiting to hear some thing that would mean that our parents were gone. Silence still rang through the house. Finally, we heard a car start. Our parents were leaving. The only thing left to do was to check the note that our parents had left, telling us what to do, and once again reminding us not to explore the house. Piper slid the door open. I was the youngest, and was the most agile as well as smartest.

Sneaking around the house was not one of my better house mind, but this was the only one thing that may have saved our skin. As we slipped out, we noticed that the electricity was off for tonight. Our parents sure had picked a spooky night to go to that welcoming party. I was for one not happy that we were sneaking around the house at night in the middle of a storm with the electricity off. We were after all very different from normal snooping kids. We were experts.

See every year we tend to want to sneak to find out what our parents are up to. Most of the time we tend to pinpoint when dad will come come in bad mood because of work. The only one who has been caught (twice even) is Piper. Probably because she is the tallest. We do however find ways to get her out of trouble when she is caught. Most of the time I take the blame for the trouble. Like last month, Piper was trying to find out what mom was sending me to a shrink for. I mean it is the only time that I really did put her up for a job. In this case, it was finding out where the cookie jar was. She over heard mom and dad talking about my up coming shrink visit. Mom came out and found her listening to door. _I_ was the one who had asked for the cookie location. And so _I took the blame._ She still owes me for _that_.

As we crept down the hall to one of the many doors to the unknown rooms, we saw a flash of lighting. Not that we were scared of lighting, it was the fact that we were sneaking around strange house, in the night that scared the life out of us. Had not considered the fact that some one would still be home to hear us scream. Well now, we know why we were not supposed to go exploring until morning. One of the windows had been opened, add that with the fact that some bats were roosting under the windows, and you automatically have an adequate reason not to go exploring. At least with Rose's fear of bats.

Creeping was one of our natural talents. And so at a hour to midnight, we found the door. It looked ordinary, but it was the exact opposite of ordinary. It was magical. I was technically the one who had gotten us into this crazy mess in the first place. Now and then we will wonder what we were thinking, and avoid that tiny little voice telling us that we weren't thinking, mainly because we know that the voice is right. But back to the door. It had what appeared to be oak wood. It was a dark wood, and in the storm it looked frightening, and a tad bit spooky. I was intrigued.

We reached out to open the door, and as the door was opened, we saw it was like any other door, except two seconds later we were falling. then we hit the ground. All that had happened was we had tripped as we tried to see through the gloom.

"Piper, move over, I can't feel my leg with you standing on it!" Miranda said. "That's not Piper." I heard Rose say. "I'm standing next to her, and I think I'm the one whose standing on you leg, sorry." We all eventually got sorted out. then we found some stairs. "I think we should go down them." I said. "I don't know Samantha." I heard Laura murmur. "Come on, what's the worst that could happen?" I said. We started down the stairs.

Eventually we came to another door. Slowly we opened it, and slipped inside, shutting the door behind us. I wish that I'd known how much trouble we were about to get in.

_Author's note: I am trying to do something useful, which isn't easy when you have a cold. Read, review, and enjoy!  
_


End file.
